


Misunderstood

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had some dirty ideas; meanwhile, Draco doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

Harry smiled and snuggled into the bed. He was blindfolded, tied to the bed, and unbelievably excited.  Grinning, Harry let out a deep breath and readied himself for a night of pleasure.

                “Ready love?”

                “Of course,”

                Smirking, Harry could hear Draco walk across the floor and sit on the bed beside him. He shivered when he felt a hand sneaked its way underneath his shirt and a few kisses were planted on the side of his neck. “Dray,”

                Harry frowned when he felt Draco pull away. “Draco?”

                A sharp scent made him recoil and grimace. “Draco?!?”

                He felt something wet and cool on his fingernails, “DRACO!”

                “It was a dare Harry, and you lost,” replied the ex-Slytherin, “Plus, Granger is paying me ten galleons to get pictures of it.”  
                “You wouldn’t dare,”

                Draco smirked and pecked Harry’s scowling lips, “And they’re your favorite color,”

                “…Draco…”

                “Pink, which looks ravishing on you by the way, love.”

                “I fucking hate you”

                Draco chuckled, “Love you too.”


End file.
